Commitment
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: After saying goodbye to Calypso, Leo Valdez has never been the same. Not in the least. Set between The House Of Hades.


Leo Valdez has never been the same. After reuniting with his friends, saving Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, closing the doors of The House of Hades, and now sailing across the world on the Argo II to Athens to beat Gaea and her army, Leo has not forgotten about Calypso. Not for a single second.

She was always on his mind from when the sun rise early in the morning, to when the moon is up, casting a dark shadow across the ocean. For some strange reason, Calypso hadn't believed him when Leo had promised her that once he and his friends defeated Gaea, he would go back and help her escape from Ogygia.

That curse that was placed upon Calypso for more than three thousand years made Leo's blood boiled. Didn't she suffer enough? That's the question that always floated in his mind as he tries to decipher how he would get back to Ogygia one day.

So what if Calypso was Atlas's daughter? So what if she accidentally made a mistake of backing up her father on the war between the titans and the gods centuries ago?

Didn't she pay her price? She should've been released from the island years ago. Why hadn't Percy confront this to the gods?

So many questions... yet Leo could not find the right answer.

Oh, Leo was definitely angry at Percy Jackson for leaving Calypso there and for not telling the gods to release her from that prison once and for all, but why should he ask him now? Percy and Annabeth have been stuck and trapped in Tartarus for over two weeks. They need a break and God knows what had happened to those two down there.

Sometimes Leo wonders why he cares so much about Calypso. When he was stranded on Ogygia, and he had met the obnoxious stubborn goddess, he wanted to get out of that island right away.

But when they started to bond by Calypso handing him new fireproof clothes, and Leo fixing her broken fountain, they started to develop a friendship.

But Leo was upset when he had to leave, which was a big surprise for him, but it was for the best.

He was hurt when he saw tears in Calypso's eyes, and he wanted to wipe them away for her and never see her heart broken ever again. But the fates were always cruel to any demigods who existed in this world; and who knows what's going to happen in the future.

When Leo had reconvene with his friends again at Malta, he knew that Jason was searching for his face for anything that would give away from why he was so upset and not his usual self. But Leo had given Jason a straight face, and thankfully, Jason had let it go, not questioning about what happened.

Leo has never thought that he would actually fall in love with an immortal goddess in a million years. He missed Calypso, her beautiful almond eyes calculating him to see if he is a joke sent from the gods, her caramel hair that is braided over one shoulder, and stayed perfectly in its right position, no matter how hard she had worked.

He missed how she smells like cinnamon, the strong fragrance rolling off of her like waves, pulling him closer to her.

Leo remembers when he was about to leave the island because of the brown raft that had floated here mysteriously, Calypso had grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him fully on the mouth. Leo had felt sparks tingling every inch of his lips, and how he was shocked when he realized he received his first kiss from a _goddess_.

His friends was worried about him, how he wasn't joking a lot like he used to, and he always has this sad expression plastered on his face. Sometimes he wouldn't talk to his friends, but instead he would spend him time tinkering with machines, while his mind is in another dimension.

Day after day, Leo tries to form a plan, thinking if he's doing Calypso a huge favor. Nowadays, he's lost in his own dark thoughts, remembering how he and Calypso joked about how they could open a shop called, "_Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_," which would not only fix machines, but sell fruit, vegetables, cider, and stew.

Leo could still hear Calypso's beautiful voice ringing in his ears, how she surprised him by singing a bitter song, as if she were describing a home she could never return to. Calypso's singing was full of magic, no doubt. He knew from that day on, there was going to be a lot of interesting secrets that was going to be revealed about her.

Leo also remembers that he had admitted that he had plans on coming back with Festus in order to spring Calypso from her island. Calypso had told him that he can't because the rule is that no one can visit Ogygia twice, but Leo isn't convinced. He believes that he can use a crystal from her island to navigate back. The real reason is that if he doesn't, he won't start on the real repair shop without Calypso.

Leo knows he can't live without Calypso, even if she is a goddess. He figures that he can't live with the guilt knowing that he had left someone importantly behind, who will be trapped there, _possibly _forever.

That is why when he had left the island, he had promised himself one thing.

He will come back for Calypso, and he swears it to the River Styx.

* * *

**This just came out of no where. I was just bored this morning, and I needed some type of writing piece to work on. I was going crazy for having writer's block for my other stories. **

**The House Of Hades is an awesome book. I think it's the best book Rick has written so far; and I can't wait for The Blood Of Olympus. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


End file.
